Hello (Kitty) Timmy
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Being stuck as a cat was one thing. Being stuck as a cat with Damian in the house was going to be hell Earth. Oh Timmy, what have you've gotten yourself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

Walking all day form Gotham City all the way to Wayne Manor was exhausting when you were a cat. It made your feet- er, paws… Paws hurt and burn all the way up to your cat knees and elbows trotting up the path.

However Wayne Manor was in view so Tim figured that once he was safe inside than bruce could fix him and turn him back into his normal human self. Earlier he had been fighting some new villain who was wielding magic. Now maybe Tim should be a little grateful that the villain was really bad at casting spells and that he only got turned into a cat and not killed but as he squeezed his way through the barred gates Tim wanted to punch that idiot more than once.

Sitting down sighing deeply ears drooping in a clear sign of tiredness Tim looked at the Manor. Why did it have to be so far away from the city again? Oh right… Batman. Sighing again Tim trotted down the long path towards the door ready to get inside, get a drink, and get back to being human when he paused.

The door was there.

How to get in to the Manor?

Tim stood up setting his paws on the door looking at the knocker and doorbell. He could reach it if he jumped but his paws burned like hell and he was pretty sure jumping up at the momet would only make it worse.

Sitting back down Tim frowned. Well, as much as a cat could frown before going deep into thought of the other ways he could get into the Manor and sadly there was very few since it was locked up tight with many security measures. If only he could speak.

Wait.

Can he?

"Meow."

Nope.

Dropping his head down Tim wanted to pull out his hair when a shadow came over him making Tim snap his head back to see who it was. He hoped it had been Alfred or Bruce but no… No, it had to be the Demon Spawn.

* * *

Damian grumbled as the door to the limo opened letting him out. He had to have a note signed by his Father for stabbing a kid in the leg with a pencil. Of course this had been the third time it had happened and to the same child in his class but really the bastard had it coming.

Walking up to the door he paused seeing a small black cat there looking up at the door as if willing it to open. For a few seconds he watched as the cat stood pressing it's paws against the door before it sat down looking defeated.

Walking over he leaned over the cat thinking it would run again. The cat looked up at him and Damian swore it was giving him a disgusted look. It was strange to see a black cat with blue eyes since Damian had never come across one till today. It wasn't a kitten but it wasn't an adult yet.

Another thing was this cat didn't seem startled or run away. It must have belonged to someone because it looked tame and was comfort able with humans. However he heard Alfred say something to him and Damian had a split second decision to make.

He sagged the cat up hearing it let out what might have been a hack sound and stuffed it quickly in his backpack before running inside and up the stairs. He could feel the cat struggling to get out so he picked up his speed.

Once in his room he opened the backpack and let the cat topple out watching it land on it's feet shaking it's head and glared at him letting out an angry meow.

* * *

Tim cringed as Damian petted him.

If there was one thing he never thought would happen between him and his step brother this would be it… Being stuck as a cat and having Damian holding him on his lap on the bed petting him from his head to his tail well doing his homework.

There were no words in the world to make this any less awkward than it was. He had tried to get away. Three times now actually but Damian would snatch him back the second he made it too the bed. After the third time Damian kept a greater hold on him.

Getting bored Tim scanned over the easy homework Damian had from where he was. Eventually the Demon Child would have to put him down and that's when he planned on escaping. Another pet and Tim tried over his head. This was highly uncomfortable for him because hell if he was his normal self this would be considered being felt up!

The sound of knocking was heard making them both look up. Tim was hopeful. If it was Bruce he could get the message across to his Father/Mentor. However Damian jumped up, ran to the closet and not so carefully threw him inside!

'_Damn it, Damian!' _Tim screamed landing on his still sore paws before running to the down. _'Let me out!'_

"Damian?"

"Yes, Father?"

Tim could hear their voices so he leaned down to peek out of the closet from the small space at the bottom of the door. He could see Bruce's feet along with Damian's. Okay so there was Bruce now how to get his attention?

"I got a call from the school today." A pause. "Again."

"He deserved it." Damian grumbled in a foul mood. "He was saying things about me again."

A deep sigh. "Son, I know it's hard but you can't keep stabbing kids with pencils."

"What if I do not get caught?"

Tim stuck a paw out. _'Bruce, help!' _

"Little D!"

'_Dick, help!' _

"I heard you got in trouble again," Dick voice was heard and soon Tim could see his feet. "I thought we talked about stabbing people."

"Tt." Damian said. "He deserved it."

No one seemed to notice the black cat leg sticking out of the closet wiggling around trying to get their attention. IN fact Tim was highly concerned that something like that could go unseen by three bats when the carpet and door to the closet was white!

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Damian, dinner is ready."

'_Alfred, Help!'_

"Hey, Daddy Bats, Dikie-brid, Demon."

'_Jason, Help-…. Hm, no thanks, I'm good.'_ Tim thought sighing ready to just give up. _'Bruuuuuuce….!'_

"Jason." Bruce said.

"Jason!" Dick cried out and from the look of their feet Dick decided that a tackle hug was the best way to greet the second bird. "Where's Timmy? I thought you guys where heading over together."

"Yeah, about that." Jason said. "He never showed but the news has a clip of some random ass villain fighting Red Robin so I figured that Baby Bird came here."

'_Look at the closest, let me out, look at the closet, let me out,'_ Tim chanted in his mind_. 'Look at the closest, let me out!' _

"Let's go to the cave and see where he is." Bruce said his voice serious.

They all left leaving a lone paw clawing at the white carpet. _'Someone help me!'_

* * *

**Hello (Kitty) Timmy.**

**TBC... maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was getting anxious.

They had come all the way out here to look for stupid Drake and hadn't bene able to find him. It angered Damian because if they weren't looking for that useless idiot he could be home playing with the cat he had smuggled into the house.

Hopefully Alfred wouldn't find it.

He needed to get back so he could start finding a place ot keep the little cat. Vaguely he wondered what he should name it when he heard Nightwing call them over that they had found Red Robin's costume laying in an alleyway.

Everything was there except for Drake.

"Back to the cave." Batman ordered.

* * *

Tim managed to push a box all the way over to the door before hopping onto it trying to mind his aching paws. It had taken a good hour to shuffle the box over. Standing up he pawed at the handle a bit. It didn't seem locked.

Using both paws Tim tried to get the knob to turn. It jiggled a bit but nothing other than that. Hissing Tim put more weight on it and this time it gave opening a good five inches allowing him to get out. Jumping into the carpet Tim trotted his way over to the door and let his ears drop seeing as it was closed.

'_Okay…'_ Tim sighed looking around when he saw the window_. 'Hmm, maybe not in this body... to risky.' _

Tim started to think about what he could do when the door slammed open knocking him across the room and sadly (and he would deny this later) he let out a cat screech that one normally only heard in movies as he flew before knocking into the wall and landing on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!"

Getting back up on dizzy legs Tim shook his head. _'Even when you're not trying to kill me Jason, you almost do, Jason! Oh man that hurt.' _

"Todd!" Damian yelled angrily. "How dare you harm my cat?!"

'_I am not your cat Damian!'_ Tim shook his head when he was snatched up by the back of his neck._ 'Hey! Put me down!'_

Laughing almost evilly Jason shook the cat over Damian's head. "Aw, little baby got a new friend?"

"Give her back!"

'_I'm a boy you stupid- Oh my God, Jaosn don't you dare!' _

Jason was now dangling him outside the window with only holding him up by his thumb and index finger and he was hoisting Tim up and down like at any moment he was going to let go. Meowing in fear Tim was sure if he was dropped it was not only going to be painful but it could kill him.

"Todd! Release her at once!'

'_Bruce! Bruce!'_ Tim tried to reach the curtains with his paws_. 'Bruce, he's doing it again! Bruce…!' _

"My arms seems to be getting tired." Jason mocked lowering his arm making the cat tense up horribly. "I don't think I can keep holding Miss Kitty up."

'_You suck Jason,'_ Tim complained still reaching out to the curtains_. 'Almost… got… it…Ahhhh!'_

"Todd!"

Chuckling Jason lifted the cat up again after pretending to let go. "Come on, kid, show me how much you want your little friend ba-CK!"

'_You're such ass sometimes Jason!'_ Tim screamed as he bit down on the other's hand. _'Let go of me!' _

"Little shit!" Jason flung the cat across the room. "It freaking bit me!"

'_Not the wall, not the wall!' _

Before he could hit it Tim was caught and was moved into a duck and roll before being set up right and it took him a moment before he realized that it was Damian who caught him. Shaking his head Tim tried to get down as his head was petted again.

"You got what you deserved!" Damian snarled. "How dare you barge into my room and cause harm to my cat?!"

Gritting his teeth Jason stormed over to them pulling back his fist. Tim realized he was going to be in the middle of this fight. However Damian tossed him onto his shoulder and Tim dug his claws into his shirt because the second he landed on the Spawn's shoulder was the second Damian jumped into the air over Jason before twisting in the air at speed only Robins knew how to execute before kicking at Jason.

A block came up just in time before Jason shoved Damian back. They stared at each other for a long moment before both of them went back each other again. Tim was screaming, well screaming as only a cat could because not only was he in danger he was also stuck to Damian's shirt his claws refusing to let go.

The commotion however didn't go unnoticed. Dick had come up to see what was going on when Jason came flying back first into him knocking the two older bats to the ground. Dick had let out a yelp as they hit the other wall. Quickly he recovered grabbing onto Jason's shirt pulling the other back from trying to get back into the room.

"Let go Dick-head!"

"Jason, what's going on?!" Dick yelled still holding on. "Why are you and Damian fighting?!"

"Because Todd hit my cat with the door and then held her outside the window!" Damian snarled stomping over to them glaring at Jason. "Look at her! She's shaking!"

'_Bruuuucee…. Help… me….'_ Tim shook_. 'I never want to be that close to being a practice dummy again…' _

"Awww," Dick cooed letting go of Jason to pick up the cat. "She's so cute! Who's a cutie? Who's a little cutie pie~?"

'_Don't make me bite you, Dick.'_ Tim hissed at him as he swatted his older brother with his paw.

"Looks like the little bitch don't like you Dikie-bird." Jason glared.

Damian took back his cat grumbling death threats as he went down the stairs. His anger was spiked high because of what had happened. Drake was missing so his Father was going to search everywhere for him until he had the boy back.

"Stupid Drake."

'_Did you just realize it was me?' _

"Why in the world does even care about that useless thing?" Damian asked the cat.

'_If you haven't noticed I was the one who found Bruce you Demon child. Your welcome, by the way.'_

"He's probably with his precious Titians." Damian grumbled petting the cat's head.

'_I wish I was. Pretty sure Kon and Cass would have figured it out by now.' _

"Or Drake's laying under that clone like a whore."

'_What the hell?! Kon's not my lover! He's my best friend! Why does everyone think we're lovers?!'_ Tim wiggled. _'And put me down, I'm not a pet!' _

Pausing Damian looked at the cat. "I think I shall get you something to eat before cleaning up. A bath, than some rest should do you well."

Despite his protests on wanting to be put down he couldn't ignore just how hungry he was at the moment. After all he spent early this morning trying to get something simple to eat only to end up fighting a stupid magic wielder and spend hours trudging to the Manor and then another three held captured by Damian, followed the closet and then fighting, and food sounded so good too. Even a drink would be nice.

In the kitchen Damian pulled out a dish setting it on the counter before filling it up with water which Tim gladly… oh… Hmm, drinking water… as a cat….

Trying to sip the water like a human wasn't working. Tim hissed at the water but he would not sink low enough to couch down and lick up water like an animal. No, he couldn't! Today was embarrassing enough!

"Drink." Damian urged. "You must drink."

'_Shut up, Demon, I'm working on it.'_ Tim leaned down to try and sip again only to fail. _'So thirsty…' _

"Perhaps you are hungry, rather than thirsty." Damian took out some left over before setting them down in front of the cat. "Eat."

'_You didn't warm it up.'_ Tim looked up at him. _'I'm not eating that, it's cold.'_

Pausing Damian looked at the cat before picking up a piece of the left over mean. "Eat."

'_No, it's cold.'_ Tim shook his head. _'Warm it up.'_

"Eat."

'_It's cold.' _

Damian tried to press the meat into the cat's mouth. "Come on, eat."

'_It's cold!'_ Tim rowled again before he tripped over his poor paws making them sting. _'Ouch!' _

"Damian?"

"Father…" Damian looked at him in worry before grabbing the cat trying to hide her. "…"

'_Bruce!'_ Tim meowed happily. _'I need you to change me back to normal!' _

Bruce stood there looking at his son trying to hide the cat form his sight. It almost look like the cat was trying to get his attention. He had come in here to see what Dick was talking about since his oldest came back into the cave talking about how cute Damian's new kitten was and Bruce was pretty sure he didn't buy Damian a cat.

"What do you have there?"

'_He has me, Tim Wayne, your third child, the one who gets all the work done and brings you back from being stuck in time.' _

"I found her outside." Damian said not looking at him but stared at cat petting his ears. "I… I always wanted one."

'Well, Bruce will just have to buy you one.' Tim shook his head meowing_. 'Bruce you need to realize it's me.'_

"You can keep that cat as long as you take care of it."

'_WHAT?'_

Damian looked stunned before he answered. "Y-yes, Father."

Nodding Bruce turned to leave. "I need to go. I'll be back by tomorrow evening if I don't find Tim."

'_I'm right here! Bruce, don't leave me here like this!' _

Both Bruce and Damian looked at the struggling cat before Bruce nodded. "Take her to see Alfred. Her paws are all scratched up."

'_Alfred will know it's me._' Tim hoped. _'After all its Alfred.'_

* * *

"It appears your new cat not only has scratched up paws, but she in is need of water and food."

'_I'm a boy._' Tim grumbled as Alfred placed the last of the patches on his feet. _'Ah, that feels better, thank you Alfred.'_

"I tried to give her substance but she had a hard time swallowing the water. It was as if she didn't know how."

"It might be from trauma. Hold on a moment." Alfred left off to the side before returning with a blanket.

Tim paused wondering what it was for before he was picked up. Where they going to put him in one of the little cells of the cave? The blanket wrapped around him being tucked in here and there until Tim realized he was swaddled.

'_Just great…' _

"There that should keep her from moving." Alfred said before using string to secure the now swaddled up cat that looked like a new born. "Now than here Master Damian. Feed her with this."

'_Feed me with what?'_ Tim tried to carne his neck but couldn't. All he could see was Damian's face as boy carried him carefully back up the stairs rocking him gently_. 'Well, I just lost my dignity.'_

When they got back to the kitchen Damian shifted him so he was now being carried by one arm before the sound of something filled up a small container before the fridge door was closed and the Damian put something in the microwave.

'_Finally warm food.' Tim smiled before he felt rumbling. 'Am I purring?' _

"Let us return to my room."

'_Wait, what about the food?_' Tim struggled but found he was well swaddled. Well done, Alfred, well done. _'Damian, I need food!'_

The went upstairs where Tim realized he most likely would be put back into the closet. The Demon child wouldn't actually put him in there like this would he?

Crawling onto the bed Damian held the cat in both arms smiling. The cat gave him a look of surprise. Than Damian brought up the item Alfred had given him for his new pet and the cat let out a loud horrified meow.

'_You are NOT feeding me with a baby bottle!'_

* * *

**LOL**


End file.
